


Who Needs Saint Quartz When You Can Have All These Attractive Servants?

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'll add more as I go along, Multi, Thank you for your interest!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to go for the 5* servant that you want. Sometimes you won't get them. But it isn't always that bad, right?</p>
<p>Will take requests if there any any pairing that you would like to see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Saint Quartz When You Can Have All These Attractive Servants?

He certainly wasn't what she'd been expecting when she'd cashed in for a new servant. With all the three star servants waiting to surprise her and the millions of those damned Black Keys, pulling a four star berserker was one of the last things she would have thought to get. Not that she was complaining about it. His stats were solid and he was more than great at holding his own in a fight. In fact, he was a fantastic addition to her team with his strength.

It was just... He was... Well...

"Huh? What do you think you're doing?" 

He stood there, arms crossed as he looked down at her. He looked more amused than confused, lips turned upwards in that smirk that told her everything. He'd just gotten out of another fight with one of the other servants. He could get along with them if he wanted to, but his overwhelming desire to punch things -- and people -- was just one of his quirks. Which was why it was a miracle he hadn't tried anything with her yet. Though, as much as he'd grumble, grunt, and sometimes growl, he was gentle around her. In his own way.

"I'm working out. You know, staying fit? It's hard to run after you all when we're working, you know!" She grumbled, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He raised an eyebrow, lips pulling back just enough to flash teeth. If it was back when she'd first met him, perhaps she would have been fearful, but she'd known him long enough to know that it was his way of teasing. It was a game to him to mess with her -- though it seemed to be a popular game with most of her servants.

"That's a work out? No wonder you're still having a hard time keeping up with us. You're barely doing anything." He snorted; she could see the beginnings of a smirk as the cogs began to turn in his head. She didn't like where this was going.

"Not all of us are blessed with insane strength, Beowulf," she retorted with a sniff, setting the weights down. It wasn't as though she was using anything super light. They were normal weights. For normal humans. Maybe they seemed pitiful in the eyes of a heroic spirit who was so strong he couldn't use a sword without them breaking, but to her they were perfectly fine. Somewhat challenging even.

"Watch it." Came the muffled grunt as he inspected the weights. The way he lifted them as though they were nothing certainly didn't make her feel any better about all of this. Calmly reminding herself that he was a heroic spirit for a reason, she settled down on the bench to wipe her face. If she didn't humor him he'd eventually wander off. There were always things to be punched.

"You want to get stronger, right?" Beowulf had a fiendish smile on his face; she didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"No, Beowulf," she answered quickly.

"You just said that's why you're training --"

"No, Beowulf!"

"Why not train with me?"

"As much as I want to become stronger -- I also enjoy living, thank you very much," she snapped. He was laughing now; she could hear him. It wasn't a malicious laugh, or even one that was mocking her. It was one of genuine amusement at her response.

"It's fine. It's fine. You're our master, right? Don't worry about keeping up with us," he finally said. In the time she'd been looking down, embarrassed, he'd walked over to her. A rough hand rested on her head, pushing down just enough for her to feel it. "It's good to see you training, but remember to take breaks too. If you tire yourself out you'll slow us down even more."

He cared in his own way. All of them did. It meant a lot to her -- probably more than she'd ever let any of them know. She loved them all, but there was something terrifying about that. After this was all over, what would happen to them? They would all leave eventually. Return to wherever it is that servants go -- Roman had mentioned something about this before, but she might have been sleeping at that time -- and she'd be left alone. It made her afraid to hold onto them.

"Oi, oi, don't go making a face like that. You're doing good."

Beowulf's voice called her back to the present. The future was still far away for now; for now, they were all still here.

"Thanks, Beowulf," she chirped, with a bright smile as she looked up at him. He smiled back.

"So really, about that training -- " He began again, snorting as she rolled her eyes at him. His hand lingered on top of her head as they bickered again, but the touch was welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I apologize if it isn't the best, but I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
